


Getting It Right

by lamardeuse



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never heard you—oh—express such enthusiasm before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It Right

**Author's Note:**

> For elmyraemilie.

“Okay.  That’s it.  You’re getting closer.”

“I can’t see what I’m doing.”

“Because it’s so big you can’t see around it.  Don’t worry, all right?  I’ll help you get there.”

“I trust you, Ray.”

“That’s, uh, really nice of you to say, Frase.  Can we get back to the main event here?”

“Certainly.”

“Okay.  A little to your left.  No, shit, my left.  Nice.  You’re almost there, baby.  You’re almost there.”

“I’ve never heard you—oh—express such enthusiasm before.”

“Never had such a good reason to be enthusiastic.”

“I must say—”

“Wait, wait, wait!  Oh, man, that’s it, you had it!  No, no, no, back…this…way.”

“Ray.  Ray.”

“Just go with it.  Trust me, Frase.  Trust me, like you said you did.”

“I do, I—”

“Then prove it.”

    
 

“Oh, yeaaaaaah!  Right here, Fraser!  Perfect!”

    
 

“So whaddaya think?”

“I think it’s the biggest satellite dish in the Territories.”

“Hey, I’m givin’ up Hawaiian pizza for you, Frase.  But I’ll be damned if I’m gonna miss my Cubbies.”

**Author's Note:**

> First published July 2004.


End file.
